hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
2029 Bewleyville, Kentucky Tornado
|type = EF5 tornado|image location = DD15BE3A-AD86-4F2D-A5D0-8527C08FA09D.jpeg|image caption = The twister at its peak.|date = March 12, 2029|times = 2:48 AM - 3:33 AM|touchdown = Bewleyville, KY|winds = 270 mph (recorded)|injuries = 200|fatalities = 5|damage = $5,873,223 (2029 USD)|areas = Bewleyville, Kentucky|tornado season = 2029 Tornado Season}} Overview On March 12, 2029, a long-tracked large 1.22 mile wide EF-5 tornado with winds of 270 mph cut a 43 mile path from Bewleyville through the neighboring countryside. Tornado Touchdown At 12:23 AM the National Weather Service in Louisville Kentucky put a severe thunderstorm warning into effect for most of Breckinridge county. A line of severe thunderstorms moving in from the Midwest were approaching at speeds of 30 mph from the west/northwest. As the thunderstorms moved closer to the Bewleyville area, the first supercells formed. At 2:20 AM, a low-precipitation supercell approaching Bewleyville from the northwest went tornado warned. At 2:39 a hook echo formed. The National Weather Service kept a close eye on the storm. At 2:48 AM a small debris ball formed at the tip of the hook echo as a 133 mph EF-2 tornado touched down on a farm in Bewleyville. The tornado moved west through town, directly striking a Methodist church, ripping much of the roof off and breaking all of the windows. It rapidly intensified into an EF-3 tornado and multiple houses were leveled. The tornado exited Bewleyville at low-end EF-4 strength. It continued west and became a photogenic EF-5 multiple-vortex tornado. It continued to strengthen until it become a roaring 261 mph tornado. All of a sudden, the tornado turned back east and went straight at Bewleyville. Peak of the Tornado At this time, storm chaser Felix Leila made a call to the Bewleyville deputies. In his call, he said, “Get the sirens going! Do you not see that massive twister coming at your town?” Sirens began blaring in Bewleyville as the massive wedge tornado was bearing down on Bewleyville with winds of 270 mph. 1 minute before the tornado hit Bewleyville, a probe deployed by a professional storm chaser recorded an official wind gust of 324 mph in the southeastern quadrant of the tornado before it was ripped to shreds. 2 1/2 minutes after the sirens started going off, the twister smashed into the first home. Debris was found over 2 miles away from Bewleyville. The twister threw debris sky-high and tossed slabs up to 600 feet from where they were originally located. Trees were debarked and thrown for miles. The Methodist church was completely leveled. Iron roof beams were “twisted up like spaghetti” and wedged four inches into the ground. No house was left standing. First Deaths Before the twister hit town, 3 chasers were killed in their truck when the tornado turned around. The truck got caught in EF-3 strength winds in the outer bands of the twister and it rolled off of the road into a ditch. When the tornado came closer to the ditch, it pulled the truck out and vicious 195 mph EF-4 strength winds crushed the truck into an unrecognizable ball of metal. Countryside Rampage The tornado turned back northwest after exiting eastern Bewleyville. Most of the terrain consists of trees and open fields with an occasional house. The twister’s winds had weakened to 233 mph as it moved through the countryside. It ripped up chunks of road and threw them up to 1 mile as it went. Telephone poles were “reduced to splinters” as the twister ripped them out of the ground. powerflashes were seen up to 4 miles away. At 3:04 AM the twister moved into a small housing complex with winds of 226 mph. All of the houses were well anchored. The twister swept all of the houses clean off of their foundations and ripped them to pieces. The complex was “vaporized” according to a damage assessment team. Almost no debris was found at the site of the complex. The tornado continued across the grassy fields for multiple miles. At 3:20 AM the tornado hit a single-story house that was located along an extension of a main road. The tornado razed the house down to the ground with wind speeds of 224 mph. The couple inside was killed. These were the last 2 deaths the tornado would cause. When damage survey teams arrived at the scene, they found one interior wall standing. This caused great confusion, for the wall should have been knocked down. The wall was torn down and inspected, but nothing unusual was found. It was just a normal wall. It is still a mystery why it wasn’t destroyed. The tornado continued into a another open field where severe ground scouring was observed. Ground scouring was also found in many other places the tornado had gone over. A small cabin was obliterated as the tornado moved over it. The logs were reduced to splinters and the foundation was severely damaged. Fortunately, no one was in the cabin when the twister struck. Death of the Twister The tornado was almost down to EF-4 strength by 3:24 AM. With wind speeds of 202 mph, it approached a small forest. The forest was reduced to splinters within minutes. Wood chips were raining down from the sky in Bloomington Kentucky as the wood chips were sucked into the clouds by the twister. Finally, the tornado began to slow down. It rapidly decreased in wind speed as it approached the Indiana border. Now at 165 mph, the twister crossed the Ohio River into Indiana as a large multi-vortex tornado. It caused severe damage in a small area of the southwestern portion of Tell City Indiana. It dissipated just 1/2 of a mile from downtown Tell City at 3:33 AM. Aftermath The following day, clean-up began in Bewleyville. All of the structures in town had been destroyed, so all structures had to be rebuilt. All citizens were relocated to nearby towns while the town was being rebuilt. Some citizens even volunteered to help rebuild. Within 3 1/2 years the entire town had been rebuilt. During the twister, exactly 200 people had been injured in and around Bewleyville. The most severe injury was induced on 24 year old Angela Baar, who had been standing next to her basement window when it exploded. She suffered severe lacerations all over her body, and much of her back had been ripped open to the bone when a piece of plywood flew through the broken window. She was paralyzed for life, but her supportive community encouraged her and cheered her on. The community will never be the same again, but sometimes the worst brings out the best in us. One small community, in a random location, worked together and bonded to rebuild what mattered most to the them. I think we could all follow their example and grow closer and kinder. This is one positive memory of the disaster that all citizens will keep close to their hearts. Category:Deadly Tornadoes